Never Give Up
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: When Ian and Anthony see the results of their Mortal Kombat video, they decide to quit Smosh. That is untill they are visited by two YouTube Sinsations prepared to show them the error of their ways. This is my first fanfic ever so it kinda sucks :/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, or anything Smosh related **

"Wow tough crowed" Said 18 year old Ian, as he scrolled down the comment section. He and Anthony had just posted their Mortal Kombat video a few days ago, and were already getting comments about it. Many of them were mean, and it was starting to get to them.

"Dude, do they even know how hard we worked on that video?" Anthony groaned loudly.

"Obviously not." Ian sighed, as he popped another Cheeto in his mouth.

"Maybe we should hold off on posting the Pokémon theme song", he muffled with a mouth full of Cheetos.

"Maybe we should just stop posting videos all together." Anthony mumbled, only looking at the ground. Ian stared at his friend in surprise. It was true though; this hadn't been the first time they've been spammed with hate comments. Anthony and Ian were trying their best, and apparently it wasn't good enough. He was sick of being put down.

Anthony kept looking down, not wanting to look his friend/ partner in the eyes. As much as he tried to avoid it, as much as he tried to not let it get to him, every single hate comment they got dug a little deeper into his heart. Maybe they were just a bunch of emo fags that should go kill themselves, Anthony thought. Tears started forming in Anthony's eyes, but he'd be dammed if he was going to let them fall.

"Maybe you're right, maybe we should just quit."

Ian knew how Anthony was feeling. He got more hate comments than Anthony did, but Anthony was shy. It was rare for him to put himself out there in front of people, let alone on the worldwide internet. Also they only started making videos on YouTube, and Smosh because they were bored, and it seemed fun. It just didn't seem as fun anymore, Ian thought. He didn't want to put forth effort in something no one was going to like, and he knew Anthony felt the same way. Ian let out another irritated sigh.

"So that's it… we're quitting?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"I guess… Well at least we stopped while we were behind." Ian stated in a meek voice.

Anthony threw himself on his bed, so this is how it ends. Even though they were just getting started, he thought. He looked up at Ian, staring right into his crystal blue eyes. He looked broken, like a kicked puppy. It killed him seeing Ian like this, compared to his usual determined hyper self. Anthony just wanted to find all the people who made fun of Ian, and just break their necks. Anthony was in deep though until Ian snapped his fingers to get his attention.

"Dude….. DUDE! Ian yelled… Dude are you ok?"

"Yea." Anthony said back still looking a little distracted. "It's just a stupid website", he said in a small voice. Anthony sounded so heartbroken it made Ian wince. Anthony glanced back at Ian, and then narrowed his eyes. "Dude you have Cheeto stuff all over your fingers and your said fingers are still on my mouse." Anthony said a little annoyed.

"Sorry man…. I'll go wash this crap off." Ian said sounding a little hurt, as he left to go wash his hands.

"You know just because you're upset doesn't mean you can talk to Ian like that", said a voice.

"Yea I know it's just"… Anthony stopped mid sentenced, and turned around. There was a man right in front of him. The man looked about in his mid 20's. He had dark brown emo like hair, and soft brown eyes. Anthony's eyes widened. Who was this man, how did he get into his bedroom? "Who… who are you, and why are you in my room?" He shrieked. Anthony fell backwards off his bed and backed up against the wall.

"Anthony calm down I…"

"How do you know who I am… who are you?" Anthony started to hyperventilate. "M..M..MOM!" he screamed.

"Mom can't hear you Anthony now listen, I'm…"

"What, what did you do to my mom?! Anthony's breathing just got worse."

"Anthony, breath." The man said with a worried look on his face.

While this ordeal was going on, Ian heard the distress calls of his friend. "Anthony?" He screamed. Ian then bolted out of the bathroom, and ran towards the stairs. Half way up the stairs he looked up to see a man with a beard, and a ridiculous bowl haircut standing right at the top of the them. Ian screamed, and almost lost the grip on the railing.

"Ian… IAN?" Anthony yelled.

Ian sprinted up the stairs, pushing past the man at the top of the steps. Finally arriving to Anthony's room, a man was standing over a scared, huddled up Anthony.

"Get away from him!" Ian yelled. The man looked up at him. Ian's face almost went pale white when he saw his face. Ian continued looking at the man, and back at Anthony. "Oh my gosh." Ian said in a faint whisper.

"What?" Anthony asked, looking up at Ian with confusion.

"Dude he looks just like you." Ian said still whispering.

"No he doesn't" Anthony said uncertain while looking at the man above him. They did share some similarities he guessed.

"Yes he does." Ian protested.

"No he do… uhh." Anthony stopped as another man walked in to the room, and stood right behind Ian.

"What?" Ian asked turning around, only to be face with the man he saw earlier. Ian started to freak out. He backed up to the wall next to Anthony, who was now standing up. The two men stood right in front of them, their soft, calm eyes staring in to his, and Anthony's afraid ones. After a few long seconds of silence, Ian spoke up in a somewhat calm voice. "Who are you, and what do you guys want?"

"Well", the man with the bowl haircut said uneasily. "I am Ian and this is Anthony". Motioning to the man next to him. "And we are you guys eight years from now".

"What!" Ian and Anthony said in unison.

"That's a load of bull, I'm calling the cops." Anthony yelled pushing between the two men. As he went to grab his phone off the bed, he was astonished to find his hand go through the bed in attempt to grab his phone.

"Is it still a load of bull?" Future Ian snickered, making younger Ian glare at him.

"So are you guys really from the future, did you like use time travel or something." Anthony asked excitedly.

"Yes we are from the future, and no. Time travel hasn't been invented yet." Anthony said with a small chuckle.

"Then how did you guys get here". Ian asked.

"Well we were at Anthony's apartment, and a man came to us and said that our younger selves were about to do something very stupid, and it would change the outcome of our present time." Future Ian stated.

"He said he would grant us fifteen minutes to go back in time, and stop you guys from quitting Smosh." Future Anthony finished.

"Well forget it." Anthony said in a sharp tone that even scared him a little bit. "You're wasting your time; we're not going back to Smosh. We're not going back to where people are treating us with no respect. We were only doing it for fun anyway, and they don't even care. They obviously don't want us here." Anthony said with tears in his eyes.

"But, you don't understand." Future Ian argued. "In the future you have fans, in fact over 12 million of them. You have a beautiful fiancé pointing at Anthony, and you have a beautiful girlfriend pointing at Ian. Also you guys have a lot of friends that you will make over the years. Are you seriously going to throw that away, just because of a few haters?"

"No, you don't understand. They don't want us!" Ian yelled. "Also I highly doubt that all happens, I mean look at us." He looked at Anthony, and then down at himself. "We're losers."

"No you're not!"

"Yes we are." Anthony whispered.

"Fine." Future Anthony said. Just give us five minutes, if we can't convince you to stay with Smosh. We'll never bother you again.

Ian and Anthony looked at each other for a few seconds, and then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great!" future Anthony grinned grabbing a hold of Anthony, and future Ian grabbed a hold of Ian. "You guys aren't going to regret this." He said before they disappeared into thin air.

A few seconds later they arrived at their destination. Ian and Anthony marveled at the packed building. It was so loud and lively. It looked like some kind of concert, or convocation.

"Ok I'll bite… where are we?" Ian asked, still trying to take in all of his surroundings.

"Vidcon." Future Anthony said putting a hand on Ian's shoulder. "It's a place where all you tubers get together for a few days to talk with each other, and meet their fans."

"Where we are right now is in a room where we will be performing, these are your fans." Future Ian exclaimed. He smiled when he saw Ian and Anthony's face in awe. The fans started getting louder yelling, SMOSH, SMOSH, SMOSH, SMOSH!

"Wow." Was all they could say as the scenery changed to a small room with video game consoles, and a video camera.

"Who are those guys." Anthony asked pointing at the three guys playing some type of racing game yelling at each other playfully, and the girl sitting on the floor laughing at them.

"Boys meet the Smosh Games alliance." Future Ian smiled.

"Geez Joven, my grandma could go faster than you!" one of the guys yelled.

"Whatever Lasercorn, besides I would be winning if Sohinki wasn't such a cheater!" Joven yelled back.

"Looks like Joshua's getting a little butthurt." Sohinki said, without breaking concentration from the game.

"You guys are so stupid!" The girl snorted. They all laughed.

Ian and Anthony smiled at the group, then at each other.

"If you guys would have quit smosh, they wouldn't be here right now." Future Anthony said with a small smile before changing the scene once again. They were now in a very nice looking apartment.

"Where are we now?" Anthony asked, but to his surprise the only one standing with him was Ian. Anthony looked over to see two girls sitting at a table. They were both drawing, and chatting about random girl things. Anthony walked towards the table one of the girls were drawing some kind of design, and the other was sketching different types of clothing. He looked up to see Ian staring at one of the girls in awe. He noticed something about the other girl he didn't know why, but she seemed really special. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful, he thought.

"Thanks for coming over to help with my clothing designs, Melanie." The girl said with a smile.

"It was no problem what so ever, Kalel." Melanie giggled.

Ian and Anthony smiled at the girls before the scene changed for the last time. They were now backing in Anthony's room with future Ian and Anthony.

"So?" future Ian asked excitedly, while sharing a few nervous glances with Anthony.

"I think we should keep trying dude… that is if you want to?" Anthony said facing Ian.

"Yea man, I think we should." Ian said with a small smile. "Even if we don't have all the fans, and the girls, we still have each other right?"

"Right…and Smosh." Anthony smiled.

"And Smosh" Ian repeated before pulling Anthony in for a hug.

"Yes!" future Ian and Anthony exclaimed, as they high-fived each other.

"Well then, looks like our job is done." future Anthony said with a huge smile on his face. Both Ian and Anthony waved good bye to their younger selves before fading away, then Anthony woke up.

Anthony was face down on his bed; he lifted his head groggily before coming to his senses. Ian was still at the computer scrolling away. "Hey dude, how long was I out?"

"About fifteen minutes." Ian said without breaking his concentration.

"I had the craziest dream, but I don't remember what it was about." Anthony said warily

"Then how do you know it was the craziest dream ever?" Ian noted.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders making Ian roll his eyes. "I'm actually glad you are awake, come look at this." Ian said with a smile.

"What?" Anthony asked while rubbing his eyes. When he got to the computer he sees that their Mortal Kombat video had doubled in views. Not only that, but the comments were a lot nicer, and more encouraging. Anthony smiled widely. "I think we should keep doing Smosh" he said.

"Yea me too"

"Want to go upload the Pokémon theme song?"

"Heck yea." Ian shouted, as him and Anthony smiled at each other.


End file.
